


Dancing In The Moonlight

by HazelNeedsSomeHelp



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Other, and everyone is amazed about it, zane can paint apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelNeedsSomeHelp/pseuds/HazelNeedsSomeHelp
Summary: Zane puts on some music and decorates his room on Sanctuary III. Everyone is amazed by his interior decoration skills.
Relationships: FL4K/Zane Flynt
Kudos: 39





	Dancing In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this right after my other work "absolute bangers" so uh,,, yeah i like music and zane what about it

Zane swayed his hips as he moved around the room. With everything on Sanctuary III settling down, he finally had his own bunk. The other hunters he worked with-- Moze, Amara, and Fl4k-- had been sharing a tent with him for nearly six months now. But now, now, he has his own place. A full room, with an attached bathroom. This was nice. 

He hung his coat on a hook hanging on the wall and kicked his boots off, allowing himself more movement as he started dancing. His stereo-- a dirty beatbox from his home planet-- played some old song he always loved. 

"Dancin' in the moonlight! Everybody's feelin' warm and bright!" 

Zane yelled the lyrics, not caring if anyone heard. He was happy, dammit, and moments like this were few and far between. If he could sing loud enough for the whole galaxy to hear-- from Vaughn on Pandora to Alistair on Eden-6-- he sure as hell would. 

He lost himself in the music, letting himself zone out as he tossed decorations around willy-nilly. He had bought some paint from Crazy Earl earlier that day, and cracked them open to further customize his room. He didn't care what he was painting, just making fun murals on the walls. Puffy clouds and big "Z"s and a night sky above his bed; stink lines and flies around the bathroom door; a fake window looking out over a meadow by the door; anything that made him laugh or smile was painted. 

He eventually ran out of paint-- a fair amount of it ended up on him, anyways-- and stopped to look around. Colorful paintings, fancy strings of lights hung up all over, small posters and signs for everything from movies to Moxxxi's covering any empty spot of wall. It was like a teenager's dream room.

He realized his stereo had looped through the entire collection of music the disc had, and had started playing the song he sang earlier again. He didn't complain, though, he did love the song.

"Damn, what's this?" Moze said, walking in. 

Amara and Fl4k trailed behind her. They all looked around at everything the room had to offer in amazement. Zane smiled brightly, proud of his work.

"You did all of this?" Amara asked?"

"Of course I did. I'm talented in more ways than one, ya'know." Zane winked, and Amara laughed it off.

"This is impressive." Fl4k commented. They looked up at the ceiling. "How did you reach up there? To paint that moon? You are far too short."

Zane shrugged. "Me digiclone is able to hold a paint brush, and I'm able to hold him. Easy-peasy."

Fl4k nodded. "Interesting."

"Could we camp out here for the night?" Moze asked. "I know we've been in close quarters for months now, and need a break from each other. But this place is amazing!"

Zane shrugged. "I guess that's fine, what's one more night?"

Moze cheered and ran out to grab her stuff. Amara slowly followed. Before Fl4k could leave, though, Zane had one last quip.

"Hey, boyo." Fl4k turned to the Irishman. "I don't want your pets pissin' on my floor, yeah? But otherwise, they're welcome here, too."

Fl4k made a noise that sounded like a chuckle. "I cannot promise their bladders will not fail them, but they will be glad to be around you. They've been nicer to you than the other hunters, ya'know."

Fl4k's impression of Zane was spot-on, for a robot. Zane laughed and patted Fl4k's shoulder. "Ya do know, huh."


End file.
